Dímelo en inglés
by kavalla
Summary: Lo peor que puede hacer uno en la vida es pedirle a Rin ayuda con el inglés.


El capitán Mikoshiba es un pesado. Lleva casi diez minutos suplicándole a Rin, que está en un curso menor que él, que le ayude con los deberes de Inglés. Todos en el Instituto Samezuka saben que Rin estuvo varios años en Australia, así que domina sin problema la lengua inglesa.

Al principio, Rin no se molestaba cuando le pedían ayuda. Ahora ya está harto del pésimo nivel de inglés de sus compañeros de equipo. Y Mikoshiba, sin duda alguna, es el peor de todos. ¿Pero cómo va Rin a negarle un favor al _capitán_, por muy inepto que sea?

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —Mikoshiba se sienta en la litera de Rin y frunce el ceño—. Hay que añadir una s en la tercera persona del singular, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —Rin suspira una vez más. En el fondo se alegra de que Mikoshiba _por fin_ lo entienda.

—Entonces si quiero decir que el chico juega —hace una pausa. Rin ya se está temiendo lo peor—, ¿sería algo así como "the boy splay"? ¿Y si quiero decir que nada? Serían dos eses seguidas y…

—¡La s va al final, Mikoshiba! —aprieta los puños y lucha por no soltar un grito, pero pierde la batalla contra sí mismo y acaba estallando— ¡AL FINAL!

Rin no sabe por qué ese imbécil está de capitán. ¡Si hasta el enclenque de Nitori haría un mejor trabajo!

Cuando Mikoshiba entiende los complejos mecanismos que conforman la lengua inglesa (como que en la palabra _perfect_ no hay ninguna "o"), Rin da por finalizada la sesión de estudio. Quiere echar al Capitán Borrico de su habitación, pero el muy maldito sigue hablando y hablando como si estuviese en su casa.

—Matsuoka, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? —pregunta todo sonriente. Ojalá pudiese romperle todos los dientes con un puñetazo.

—Depende…

—Verás, me gusta una chica y creo que sería muy romántico si pudiese decirle cosas bonitas en inglés —se rasca la barbilla y, sonrojado, evita mirar a los ojos a su compañero de equipo. ¿Desde cuándo Mioshiba era tan tímido?—. ¿Cómo se dice "tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida"?

Rin, si fuera una persona decente, ayudaría de buen grado a su capitán las veces que hiciese falta y le ayudaría a conseguir a la chica de sus sueños.

Ni hace falta decir que Rin no es decente.

—"Suck my dick" —responde Rin mirando a otro lado para no echarle la risa en la cara. Si es que encima de tonto, Mikoshiba es un verdadero cursi.

—_Suck my dick_… —repite Mikoshiba mientras lo apunta en una página nueva de la libreta— ¿Solo es esto? Vaya, qué corto.

—El inglés es una lengua concisa —Rin cruza los brazos y recupera su expresión seria.

—Ya veo, ya veo —Mikoshiba le deslumbra con una sonrisa—. ¡Pues muchísimas gracias, Matsuoka! Te debo una. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿eh?

Mikoshiba se marcha tarareando una canción y Rin no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima.

* * *

Un par de horas después, alguien llama con fuerza a la puerta del dormitorio de Rin.

—¿Nitori? —pregunta Rin, casi seguro de que no es su compañero de cuarto el que aporrea la puerta.

—¡Soy yo, Mikoshiba!

_Mierda_. Rin espera que el capitán no venga a lloriquearle porque la chica lo rechazó.

—¡Matsuoka, ábreme! —insiste Mikoshiba, aunque afortunadamente no suena enfadado.

Rin sabe que no le queda otra opción que…

—Mm, esto… ¡Matsuoka-senpai no está! —exclama Rin con su mejor voz de pito. Nunca se imaginó que sus habilidades para burlarse de Nitori algún día iban a resultarle útiles.

No sabe si Mikoshiba se ha marchado ya o si sigue esperando.

Se escuchan pasos. Rin ya se espera lo peor.

—¡Oh, capitán Mikoshiba! —escucha la voz de Nitori, _el Nitori de verdad_.

—Por fin llegas, hijo —Mikoshiba ya suena molesto—. Es que quiero hablar con Matsuoka, pero nada, que no me abre.

La puerta se abre y Rin contempla asombrado la mejilla roja de Mikoshiba. ¿La chica le habrá dado un bofetón? Menuda mala bestia.

Cuando Nitori quiere decir algo, Mikoshiba lo interrumpe rápidamente y se sienta en la cama, junto a Rin.

—¡Me ha pegado y yo…! Ay… ¡He metido la pata hasta el fondo! —al capitán le falta poco para romper a llorar. Rin desearía que fuese menos melodramático— ¡Y eso que dije exactamente lo que me dictaste!

—¿Y eso fue…? —pregunta Nitori, tan curioso como siempre. Rin quiere lanzarle una piedra por ser tan metomentodo.

—"Suck my dick" —responde el capitán con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Pero, eso significa…! —Nitori abre los ojos en par en par y busca con la mirada a Rin, que asiente con la cabeza para confirmar las sospechas.

—Con los nervios, has debido de pronunciarlo mal y habrás dicho alguna barbaridad —Rin se adelanta antes de que Nitori diga algo—. Cosas que pasan.

Mikoshiba se echa las manos a la cabeza y sigue lamentando su destino. Posa la yema de los dedos en la herida de su mejilla y deja que un largo suspiro se escape de sus labios.

—Seguro que ahora me odia… —Mikoshiba se levanta de la cama y extiende los brazos hacia el cielo— ¡¿Pero qué hago lamentándome?! ¡Quejándome no conseguiré nada! ¡Hablaré con ella, le pediré perdón y la invitaré a cenar!

—¡Buena suerte, capitán! —Nitori se entusiasma con la palabrería barata de Mikoshiba. Rin, en cambio, asiente con la cabeza, deseoso de que el pesado se marche ya a por su siguiente golpe.

Dicho y hecho, Mikoshiba corre decidido a por el perdón de su amada… sea quien sea. Nitori comenta que los rábanos han bajado de precio y que vio al profesor de Geografía paseando a su perro, pero Rin no le presta atención. La verdad es que Nitori casi siempre habla por hablar.

Rin piensa en alguna forma de matar el tiempo, pero no se le ocurre nada. De pronto, el teléfono móvil empieza a vibrar. Espera que no sea un mensaje del condenado Mikoshiba.

Lo que lee lo deja sin aliento.

—¿Senpai? ¿Qué sucede? —Nitori se levanta de la silla y se acerca con precaución a Rin.

De malas formas, Rin le muestra la pantalla del teléfono móvil a Nitori. Parece que el mensaje es de Gou, la hermana pequeña de Rin, y está disgustada porque "el cochino del capitán Mikoshiba", como lo llama ella en el mensaje, le dijo guarradas en inglés.

—Vaya, conque la chica que le gusta al capitán es Gou-san… —dice Nitori porque no sabe quedarse callado—. Qué casualidad, ¿eh?

—¿Casualidad? ¡¿Casualidad, Nitori?! —Rin arroja el teléfono al suelo y, ya de paso, también un cojín. Nitori teme por su vida, aunque como de costumbre, él ni siquiera es el origen de la furia de su compañero— ¡¿Mikoshiba le dice a mi HERMANA PEQUEÑA que le chupe la **polla** y lo único que me dices es que es _casualidad_?

La palabra "casualidad" la pronuncia imitando a Nitori, que se agacha para recoger el teléfono de Rin y devolvérselo.

Puños y dientes apretados, ojos inyectados en odio y sangre hirviendo. El volcán Matsuoka va a estallar de un momento a otro y Nitori retrocede un par de pasos para evitar que la lava caiga sobre él.

—Ya está, ¡se la voy a arrancar de cuajo! —grita Rin a todo pulmón— ¡No intentes detenerme, Nitori!

Lo cual significa que Nitori _debe_ detenerlo antes de que suceda alguna desgracia.

—¡No, senpai! ¡Confía en Gou-san!

—Sí… Tienes razón… —Rin se sienta en su cama y fija la vista en la pared. Su respiración se sosiega y hasta el instinto asesino se ha esfumado de su mirada— Gou le hizo ese moratón en la cara, ¿no? Podrá darle una paliza sin problemas.

—N-No me refería a eso…

Pero sus palabras ejercen un efecto calmante para Rin de todos modos. Por cosas así, Nitori se plantea seriamente abandonar sus pretensiones como nadador y dedicarse a la psicología.


End file.
